


Iowa Stubborn, Vulcan Logic

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Music Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marian is Spock, Music Man AU, Professor Hill is Jim, spirk, what the hell have I done?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk is simply a con-man, selling equation booklets across the galaxy to young minds, and promising to teach them. Problem is, Jim made them all up, and knows they are unsolvable. </p><p>Spock is getting older, and simply needs a bondmate. Besides that he watches over the library, and then tutors in sciences in his free time, while being pressured by his father to find another bondmate since the former childhood bond he had has been severed. <br/>What happens when a con-man and a half-Vulcan cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock Island (The Traveling Salesman)

Jim Kirk hopped on a travel ship, as people from the current planet he was on chased him with phasers. Breathing heavily he sat down, hacking his way onto the passenger list. On board were other salespeople sitting about, some playing cards, the others reading news upon their PADDs. 

“The solar tides aren’t moving so well for us travelling salespeople.” A woman said to the people sitting around her.

“Really?” One of the men sitting next to her asked, “Why’s that?”

A nearby Orion woman leaned in and put in her two sense, “Someone’s been making a bad name for us across the galaxy.”

Kirk put on a straight face, as the overhead voice stated that the next stop was the planet of Vulcan. 

“Who might that be,” Someone asked, “It’s hard enough to try and sell things through freelancing these days.”

“A man by the name of James Kirk, Captain James Kirk.” One saleswoman piped up.

“What does he sell?”

“I heard he sells a little of everything.” Another salesperson said.

“I also heard that he sells equation books, to stretch the young minds, and then promises to teach them what they mean; but in reality, he is just a phony.”

“How so?” Another asked.

“He wouldn’t know the equation of relativity from Shakespeare!”

Jim sat listening to the conversation, pretending to be interested to what was on his PADD. He knew that he needed to get off on this next stop, Vulcan. He knew it had the toughest reputation, and doubted the ability for sales, but being from Iowa, his stubbornness won out.

Once the ship went in for a landing, announcing that they were at Vulcan, Jim gathered his items from the overhead compartments. He squared his shoulders and began to walk out of the ship, when a salesman looked him over.

“I didn’t happen to catch your name, friend.” The man said, a certain glint in his eye that Jim didn't like in the least.

Pulling the last luggage bag free of storage, Jim gave a charming smile, “I don’t believe I gave it… Friend.” The other salesman looked at Jim’s bag, which proudly stated:

Captain James T. Kirk

Stepping off of the ship, and as the door closed, the other man screamed in anger. 

“KIIIRK!!!”


	2. Iowa Stubborn

Stepping onto the dry, desert planet without preliminary research was the worst idea James Kirk has ever had, at least that’s what he was thinking. Noticing a man walking about at the edges of the city, Jim walked up to the wandering Vulcan.

“Excuse me, where might one find room and board in this fine city?” Jim asked.

“You appear to be a salesman, it would be irrational for you to find room and board.” The Vulcan said, his face a blank slate.

“Humor me.” Jim said, trying to charm the Vulcan.

“There is no humor in that, your statement is highly illogical.”

Huffing under his breath to himself, Jim left the Vulcan to his own devices, and continued down the street. There he came to another Vulcan, who again, he inquired about the location of a room and board.

Once again he doesn’t get a straight answer, but then he notices someone a little ways away who looks mighty familiar, fixing the city’s translation devices.

“Excuse me,” Jim says, “I was wondering about a room and board?”

The person behind the machine gasps, “No way, would that be little Jimmie Kirk?”

“Captain James Kirk, this time, if this is Mandy Greyson.”

“Jimmie?!” She smiles from the opposite side of the machine, walking around to greet him.

“What are you up to? Still shaking money from the Brass tree?” Jim joked.

“No, I sobered up, became legit, and married one of those Admirals.” She said, in all seriousness, “Now how about you, have you still been selling equations for warp 9?”

“Nope.” Jim said, with a coy grin.

“Why’s that?”

“Somebody actually figured the equation out.”

Mandy laughed, the Vulcans wandering the streets giving the two humans odd, stony glares. Jim shrugged, and Mandy smiled.

“You know, Jimmie, I know someone who would be good for you if you wish to settle down.”

“Nah, me Mandy? I’m not that type.” Jim said, thinking back to what started it all; and he knew Mandy knew better than to bring up Tarsus IV. 

“I know Jimmie, it just he’s the son of a very important Vulcan Ambassador, and I feel you’d get along swimmingly.”

“Thanks, but no thanks; I just need a place to stay, and you know… A reason to get people to bite.”

“So essentially you’re asking for me to help you sell whatever scheme you have this time?”

“Essentially, yeah, that’s what I’m asking.”

“Well, first off you can start by going down to the hotel.” Amanda said pointing down the main road, “As logically as it could be placed, as Vulcans like it, it is in the center of the town, near all of the event centers.”

“Thanks Mandy, uh, see ya around!” Jim said, waving as he wiped his brow on his sleeve. *Damn, it’s hot here* he thought to himself. Once he got a room and put away his things, he decided to take a look at the town, there had to be at least one thing that would bring the town together to buy his equation books. 

He began his trek about the town, and looked into every store window, and looked at every new display they had about. Finally after what seemed to be the sweatiest walk of James Kirk’s life, he saw it, there being placed in a window of a store were chess sets for sale. Smiling to himself, he knew exactly what he had to do.


	3. Ya Got Trouble

“Excuse me,” Jim said to a Vulcan woman walking past. 

“Yes.” She replied, her voice sounding quite cool and emotionless. 

“You are aware that having chess sets in this city are a key to illogical behaviors.” Jim said.

“It is a game of logic…” She began and Jim shook his head.

“If a young Vulcan child was to play the game with someone not of this planet, they would be exposed to highly illogical playing styles that baffle them, thus making it seem logical that they learn the other player’s concept of illogic.”

The woman stared at him, and then nodded. “Your argument is logical, and truthful; I will be discussing this issue with my peers.”

“I understand ma’am, it’s something that needs to be fixed.In fact I sell equation books for just this kind of issue.” Jim then walked away, walking up to more and more Vulcans that were going about their day. 

Every single one of them saw the logic in Jim’s ideas, and when Amanda came up to him he smirked.

“What sort of trouble have you been stirring up now, Jimmie?”

“Just getting the locals worked up about the illogic of chess.”

Amanda just shook her head, and then gave him a stern look. “Really, Jim, you need to be wary of the librarian.”

“Is she the stuck up type, which only worries about the condition of her books? I’ve met a million of those types, and could charm a million more.”

“Well,” Amanda started off, “HE, is more logical than that, and also tutors for the sciences in his free time.”

“Oh, so he is the person I need to avoid in this town.”

“Yes, here if I see him I’ll do this.” Amanda waved her hands as if she were doing some chemistry, dumping test tubes into a beaker. Kirk nodded, only to notice her eyes go wide, “There he blows!”

Jim turned to see what looked like a very stern Vulcan walking quickly into one of the buildings.

“I can do it, but I won’t like it.” Jim said.

“Oh, no, dear, that was Stajik, one of the small group that despises the librarian.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jim placed the thoughts of the stern looking Vulcan out of his head. 

“I’m going to walk around some more,” Jim said, and Amanda nodded.

Walking around the city he found that many people found it logical to be out at this time. Thus making it easier for him to accomplish what he set out to do. Even from where he walked he could see that Amanda was still working on the translation centers, when she started to sign to him.

Looking around, his eyes fell on the most handsome being that he had ever seen. Pulling out a loose paper from his briefcase, Jim ran up to him.

“Excuse me sir, I believe you dropped this.”

“Improbable.” The Vulcan said.

Jim shook his head, then stepping in front of the Vulcan, “May I introduce myself to you?” Jim asked, giving him a charming grin.

“No.” The Vulcan said, stepping up towards a house.

“Might I have your name?”

“That would be illogical.” The Vulcan then walked into the house, coming face to face with his father, and his current pupil T’Laatis. 

Jim stood outside, cursing to himself. Now was not a good time to get attached to anyone. Messy ends just simply destroyed his line of work, and he simply couldn’t. His goal had to be charming the librarian blind, and that was his new goal.


	4. Tutoring Lesson & If you Don't Mind Me Saying So

Spock looked down, and tapped a problem on his pupil’s PADD that was incorrect. The young Vulcan girl then set to correct it. Looking over this whole exchange was the Vulcan Tutor’s father.

“Father, a man with a suitcase followed me home, his actions were highly illogical.” 

“Spock,” The Vulcan’s, Spock’s, father began, “It seem logical that he must have tried to seek conversation with you.”

“He attempted direct conversation, father.”

“Did you then engage the man in conversation?” Spock’s father inquired.

“I had more pressing matters at hand, father.” Spock said, looking at his pupil’s PADD once more, “Don’t dawdle T’Laatis, it’s illogical to get behind in your work while being tutored.”

T’Laatis sped up, Spock concentrating on what his pupil did.

“T’Laatis, do not become careless in your arithmetic, it is essential to the problem being proposed.”

“It would have been logical to see what the man wanted.” Spock’s father said, stony face looking from his seat.

“It was obvious what the man wanted, seeing as he was a human, and had the look of a salesman.”

“Your mother was of that type of personage.” Spock’s father said, glancing up as Amanda walked in.

“Well, glad to know my boys are talking about me.” Amanda set her tools by the door. “Sarek, Spock, T’Laatis, what’s the uproar.”

“I do not follow, mother.” Spock said.

“Your mother’s linguistic choice means what has happened in which you found need to have discussions with me.”

“Ah, a man followed me home, it was an illogical action, in which he also attempted to engage in conversation with me.”

“Well, why not engage in conversation with the man, you do need a Bond mate, dear.”

“Illogical, there is a high improbability that the human male has any form of mental equivalency to me.” Spock then glanced down again at T’Laatis’ work and nodded.

“You may be able to quote the mantra of your culture, philosophers, and Shakespeare, but I assure you, the illogical human that has just arrived may be your saving grace.” Amanda said, and then added under her breath “And you his.”

“It is illogical to change the subject, mother.”

“The subject remains the same, Spock.” Sarek said, looking towards Amanda who nodded. 

“I disagree.”

“We were, right Sarek, we were discussing that stranger.”

“The human?” Spock asked.

“Indubitably so.” Sarek said, “He may simply be your last chance.”

“That is highly illogical, father, I have certain criteria that need to be reached before a bond is permanently formed.” Spock said, hands behind his back and face not relaying any emotion.

Yet, behind his eyes, Amanda could see a scramble for his constant thread of logic. She smiled internally, if Jimmie and Spock could get together, then Jimmie will be set on the right path, and Spock would be bonded. 

“Sweetie,” Amanda said, “Sorry to say it, but there’s not a person out there that could measure up to your standards of a perfect mate, no one is that perfect. I blame it on your human ability to imagine, and your Vulcan logic.”

Spock then looked upon the young pupil who stood, and turned to Sarek. “Ambassador, can I go get a drink of water.”

Amanda shook her head, “May I.”

T’Laatis’ eyes got wide, “I apologize for my poor form of language. May I get a drink of water, Ambassador?”

“Yes, you may.” Sarek said, emotionless except for the slight softening of his eyes towards the little girl.

Glancing over her work, Spock found it sufficient, and that she will need tutoring for some more time in the foreseeable future.


End file.
